Dragon Slayer:Sons of Death
by MARKSMAN1307
Summary: this is based off of a book I was making when I was younger, I have not written in a long time so don't laugh to much, this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for Cobra or Titanium so thank you so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

The war of all wars has come to the world of men and magic. This darkness has not been seen since the age of Dragons. The prophecy is coming true and the warrior of dark and the warrior of light have been born. IT BEGINS NOW!

"Sir, your wife has died giving birth to two strong boys." says the nurse. "I am sorry for your loss." Your children are being cleaned and readying them for you.". Cain walks towards his 2 sons without a word, he looks at his boys with a look of pride. he says to them "I will raise you to the best of my ability Allister and Fendrel, I promise to always protect you and train you to become even more powerful than me." . He then looks at the nurses and tells them to ready her body for burial.

**17 year have passed since the birth of the twins**

Allister and Fendrel are sitting in their fathers tent, Fendrel is working on a story called Gods, Allister is studying strategy as he will inherit his fathers castle and men and wants to be the best prepared for when he inherits this never ending war. their father walks in and tells his sons to come and start training. the twins get up and walk out the of the tent, Fendrel not really wanting to train and Allister eager to start training. Fendrel doesn't have magic like his brother so he trains with a fire sword made by Cain himself. the training was intense for both the brothers. Fendrel was a skilled swordsman and Allister was getting even more powerful with his fire dragon slayer magic, though his emotions control him sometimes. his anger makes him stronger but makes him fight wildly. Fendrel has mastered his emotions and can take down Allister even without magic. "Father when will you teach me how to get to dragon form?" says Allister. Cain replies "when you learn to control your emotions, only then will I teach you how to become the dragon." Allister then ask "can you tell us about our mother?". Fendrel stops training and looks at their father with eyes of wanting to know. Cain sighs and tells them to come with him to the tent. "sit" says Cain. "your mother... was the most beautiful women I ever met, she didn't have magic but she was still the strongest person I have ever met." He starts to tear up remember how he felt when she was gone, raising two boys alone. "she always told me she wanted two boys and her dream came true but she never got to see how strong and smart you two have become." Cain begins telling them how they met and all that happened and how he join the Templars. the boys sitting there listening to every word. "that's all boys." Allister and Fendrel both have sad looks on there eyes. Allister blames himself for his mothers death, he is the youngest one so he believes its his fault. Fendrel and Cain both tell him it is not his fault. Cain decides to use this as a lesson. "Allister, my son if you cannot forgive yourself how will you learn to control your emotions. you must forgive yourself before you can take on the dragon form."

as they sit there they hear screaming and fighting, a soldier comes in and tells Cain the men have been ambushed. Cain gets up and tells the boys to stay here and wait. Cain runs out to see his men being slaughtered but the overwhelming force, he begins to lose it, anger starts consuming him. he goes into dragon form, his body gets scales in areas of his body turning his skin into armor stronger than steel. He starts burning the enemies, wiping out an entire flank for it to just get reinforced by a whole new wave of enemies. out of woods a shadow figure comes out of the woods, a shadow warrior, the most powerful of them all, Blitz, a true warrior of darkness. Cain charges him wildly, swinging and swinging, every time Cain misses his fire gets bigger. He looks at the tent and see Allister and Fendrel watching, he yells at them to run. Allister gets angry and wants to fight, Fendrel smacks him and tells him we have to go. Allister listens and the boys run into the woods, they turn around to see Blitz kill Cain. Allister falls to his knees and Fendrel pulls him to get up. they hide in an abandoned wolf den, they sit there is silence as enemy forces walk past them looking for them. They sat there for 5 hours until Blitz's men left, they exit the den and head back to their fathers body. Blitz's men left 3 horses but killed the rest, Fendrel was confused on why. They put their fathers body his horse and they get on theirs. The brothers were going to take his boy to the King. They will not speak a word to each other until they got to the Templars castle. No words could explain how they felt. They were alone..


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the air, no birds, no wind, no deer, only the sound of the three horses walking on the gravel road. Fendrel and Allister still on the road to the Templar King's Temple. Fendrel begins thinking about how he would kill Blitz, Allister thinking about what he needs to do, and how he is going to do it. hours go by without a word spoken between the brothers until a figure shows up on a hill. Allister and Fendrel hop of thier horses, Allister cobust in fire, angry, sad, and confused. Fendrel readys his flame sword. finally the silence was broken by Allister, "I'm not letting anyone hurt my family anymore!" Fendrel nodded in agreement. hundreds of other figures show up on the hill and just fuels the brothers anger. Allister charges the hill, Fendrel right behind him.

The men on the hill go into shield wall and Allister snaps out of it noticing the the red and white crosses shining. Allister grabs Fendrel and tells him," those are Templars!". He yells out the one of them," My name is Allister son of Cain, this is Fendrel son of Cain!" the figure starts walking down the hill towards the brothers. The closer it got the better they could see him. "Fendrel... Its Grand Master Aqua." They run to him hugging and tearing up. "Whats wrong boys, where is Cain, where is your Father?" noticing the body on the horse on the road and the boys crying he hugs them back saying sorry. "I will give you 15 men on horseback and you boys get to the temple." Aqua says. Allister replies. "Aqua

...I...I can't go to the temple." Both Aqua and Fendrel look at him confused. Aqua replies."First it is Hercules not Aqua remember, and you are going to the temple, you need to burry your father." fendrel looks at Allister and says

"Why brother, why? Where are you going? Why would you leave me now?" Allisters reply was."I need to find myself, I need to find Titanium." Hercules Replies with. " Why that old man, what can he do but tell stories." Allister just starts walking to his horse, not looking back.

"Well if I can't stop you then I will help you!" says Fendrel. Allister looks at Fendrel saying." No, this is my journey. I have to find myself alone. I will be back brother...I promise." The brothers will be separated for the first time. Allister gets on his horse and continues on the road. On the road is a cross road and to the left is the temple, foward is a trader town and to the left is where he wants to go. He goes left thinking about if his brother will be ok. Fendrel Gathers the 15 men and head off to the temple and Hercules continues to move his army forward. The forest Allister finds himself in is dark with power, power he never felt before. Allister finds many dangers, Wolves, giant spiders, but now he was faced with a giant figure... a Cyclops. He gets of his horse, hitting the Cyclops with his strongest attack, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The cyclops screams in pain burning alive. Allister smiles. "Don't mess with me." he gets back on the horse and continues past the now dead burning cyclops. He finally find a cabin, he sees a figure on the front porch. "What are you doing here boy?" says the figure. "Here to see you old timer Titanium!" replies Allister. "I need help."


End file.
